


Skinny Love

by MyveusRokko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Langst, Love Letters, M/M, Post-War, Sad Ending, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyveusRokko/pseuds/MyveusRokko
Summary: Lance thought that after war he would stay on Earth with his family and the love of his life.Keith wants to return back to space. He has a hard decision to make.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to Skinny Love by Bon Iver while reading this. ;) Enjoy!

Lance knew it would be hard to readjust to the normal life again. But since the war had ended after the terrors they’d all been through they looked forward to the bright peaceful future. Lance couldn’t believe it was gone. He knew the images of the war would haunt him for a long time but at least he could rest now. With the love of his life by his side.

Pidge and Matt would probably stay on Earth and provide contact with other planets and would be the leaders of technological development. Shiro wasn’t sure but he wanted to go back to space with Allura, Coran and Romelle and help them bring a new balance to the galaxies since there was nothing for him on Earth. Hunk would stay with his family and he would certainly open some awesome bakery. And Lance…

Well Lance would stay on Earth where he belonged. With his family and Keith. He was so nervous and exited to live with all of them without the pressure and stress. He wished for the team a good beginning of a new life and he hoped he and Keith would be happy, too. He was really curious about their next steps on their journeys.

He opened the door of a hotel. It was just temporary until he and Keith would find something better. They went to their room and when Keith shut the door Lance kissed him. Cosmo rather disappeared than to watch these two doing… things. Lance was smiling like he was the happiest person on the Earth. Which, in the moment, he was.

“A little exited, aren’t we?” Keith smirked.

“Yeah, because I’m back home with my beloved boyfriend and there’s nothing that can tear us apart now,” Lance replied his smile beaming even more. In space he have lost his stability, his stable ground. And Keith was his anchor. He felt like home with him. He could allow himself rest after their long fight.

“Lance… We haven’t even talked properly about how we want to continue our lives. It were only few weeks since the war is over.”

“I thought we wanted to stay together somewhere safe,” Lance seamed a little confused by Keith’s doubts.

“No, that’s what you want,” Keith objected.

“Let’s talk about this later. We should celebrate!” Lance shouted and kissed his boyfriend once more since he had the time and chance to do it now. In the middle of the war there’s not much space for romance. But Keith pushed him away gently.

“No, we should talk it through right now.”

“Keith… Don’t be like this. We love each other. We want to be together and we can, here on Earth. So what’s the problem?”

“Lance…” Keith wanted to say something but his sentence was cut by another heated kiss. He gave up and let himself drown in the feeling of his love being so close. They’ve never really had a moment like this. They’ve kissed, hugged, hold hands but never in such open manner. It was beautiful to finally feel your lover so close, after all that waiting. Keith was always stressed and under pressure, he almost forgot how it feels to relax and just live in the moment. So when his hands held Lance against his body, it was like he has all the time in the world to observe the moment. He finally hadn’t have to do anything. He was safe and sound.

When almost all of their clothes lied on the floor Keith took a breath and managed to resist to his seductive boyfriend.

“Lance we really shouldn’t… Shouldn’t do this. We should talk things through before… we do something we’ll regret,” he breathed out.

“What are you talking about? What should we regret?” Lance asked, scared by the words.

“Maybe I don’t want to stay on Earth...” Keith confessed.

“We will discuss it tomorrow...” Lance pleaded. He was frightened by the thought Keith could abandon him. In space, there was always a little voice in his head, worrying over his lover, wondering if he is okay and how he feels. Wondering if he hadn’t died in one of his missions. He had hard time to breathe when he thought about Keith leaving him, he always had these paranoid thought about Keith’s death.

He couldn’t bear the thought of him being alone without Keith. Not now when they were finally safe, the war had ended and everything was just so perfect. He couldn’t admit or accept Keith would abandon him after all this.

“We will spend this day together without any worries. That’s behind us. I don’t care about anything or anyone but you, Keith. I love you,” Lance whispered, hoping he could convince his boyfriend. And gladly he did.

So they spent the day kissing and talking like a normal couple. And while Lance was making some meal for them, Keith talked about his two years on the space whale. While Keith was lying in Lance’s lap, Lance talked about his garrison memories. They shared their secrets and all bad and good they’ve done, seen and been through. Cosmo came to say hi. They laughed and they enjoyed every second they spent together. They cherished it more since they waited so long for this day to come.

They had a great time. And when night fell upon their tiny world they’d created during afternoon, they ended up in bed. They were two bundles of giggles, but they came to their senses, when they realized neither one of them has made love before.

After they took shower and changed their clothes, they fell on bed. They were tired and looking forward to sleeping together.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Promise me, no matter what, we will always come back to each other.”

“Why are you saying this?” Keith looked at his little spoon in his arms.

“I want to make sure. Promise me.”

“Alright I promise,” Keith sighed.

“Thanks,” Lance gave him a quick peck on forehead. “I love you!”

“I love you, too.”

Keith lasted awake longer than Lance. Keith looked at him, touching his face gently. He loved him so much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He would never tell a soul but this boy on his bed was everything to him. He was a part of his family, they grew up together, they’ve seen each other changing into men. They’ve saved their own lives countless time. Lance would be always in his heart. And Keith would always do everything in his power to keep him happy. Even if it meant to hurt himself instead.

He was so happy to meet this person. Even more they both survived all the terrors only to end up in a hotel room just with each other in arms.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to leave. But he had to be brave and he felt like that was the right path. He was meant to defend others. He would miss him so much. But he had to do this for his own happiness and in the end, for Lance’s happiness too. Because if he became disappointed in himself for staying, Lance would definitely blame himself.

Lance wanted to stay with his family and so did Keith. His mother, Shiro, Cosmo… They all were going back to space.

He had to choose.

And as this thoughts ran through his mind his fingers touched Lance’s lip strongly enough to wake him up.

“Keith…?” he murmured from his half-sleep.

“Shh… You need to rest,” he whispered back just in that moment realizing his wet cheeks.

“Uhm… Okay… I love you, Keith...” he said quietly. Keith smiled weakly.

“I love you too, Lance.”

I love you, Keith. With those words in his head he caressed his lover one last time.

˜˜  
Lance woke up from what he would call the best sleep of his life. Rays of Sun fell on his cheeks from the window. He muttered contently. He closed his eyes just for few more moments. And then he realized that his side was colder than when he was falling asleep. He turned around.

“Keith?” he said, his voice still hoarse from the sleep. He felt like a lost fawn calling his mother. A bad feeling clutched his heart.

When he got no answer he tried again. “Keith!”

Maybe he went shopping or something. He wouldn’t leave him just like that, right? But what if something happened to him? No he was Keith. And he had Cosmo.

“Keith!” Lance checked all the three rooms. “Oh no. No, no, no, no. Keith! Baby, where are you?” He looked out of the window, hoping he would see Keith coming back. He stared at the door wishing he would hear the steps and ringing of the keys. Nothing. Silence.

And then he saw a small paper on the table. For his jitter he haven’t seen it. He wiped away few small tears that gathered in the corners of his eyes. He’s okay. He will come back to me. Even though he repeated those words to himself, he wasn’t convinced.

The paper looked so innocent but it was too big to be a short message. The bad feeling returned again. He reached for the letter and sat on the floor. He leaned on the wall and his shaking hands squeezed it tightly as he read the messily written words.

-

Lance. My Lance.

I’m writing this while you’re still asleep. Have I ever told you how beautiful you are while sleeping? I mean you’re always beautiful, but this is another form of your beauty. The one I’ve never seen before. You look so peaceful and serene.

This letter is my farewell to you.

-

By this time, tears were rushing down Lance’s cheeks. This wasn’t fair!

“No… No… Please… Keith...” he whimpered. He looked for some words that would deny it. For anything… He wanted to tear the paper down. He wanted to shout and scream and cry. He wanted to punish Keith for leaving him like this. He wanted to hurt him like he hurt Lance. But he knew Keith did it not to torture them. He loved him and he wanted them both to be happy.

-

This letter is my farewell to you. I have to leave. My path is different from yours and that’s why we have to part. You chose to be on Earth with your family and I choose being in space with mine. My mother and I are going to help the universe to recover from the war. I feel that’s the right thing to do, my mission. I’ll be happier that way, just like you’ll be happier with your family. You will stay safe and that makes me happy and calm.

I think we both knew we weren’t meant to be together from the start. And that doesn’t make our time less genuine. It doesn’t put less value on our love. We just have to say goodbye now.

I hate leaving you without saying a word but I think I wouldn’t be able to leave if I did. You taught me so much. You are my family, and you’ll always be. You bring so much light into the lives of others. I couldn’t make this decision without few of your own lessons.

This day was my fondest memory. It was wild, blissful ephemeral, joyful. I have never considered how lucky I am to have you in my life. Even for a few moments. You showed me how to not be afraid of loving someone. It was so easy to fall for you. It hurts that I can’t say these things to you but at least they will last longer written on this paper.

I’m sorry to break my promise, but I’ll do my best to return to you.

I love you, Lance. I’ll always remember you. Thank you.

Keith.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It's my first work so please be nice. :D Let me know in the comments what do you think about this work and leave some constructive criticism. Also English is my second language so sorry for any mistakes. :D Thanks again! :3


End file.
